


Gone Home

by My_Brain_Is_Not_For_Sale



Category: SHINee
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Brain_Is_Not_For_Sale/pseuds/My_Brain_Is_Not_For_Sale
Summary: A poem I wrote two days after Jonghyun's passing. I wasn't sure if it was alright for me to post this, but seeing that SHINee has made a comeback and is coping well, I thought that maybe it'd be okay for me to share my work, a short piece to remember him by.





	Gone Home

The stars shone that day.  
They sparkled with a splendour, a grand finale.  
They reflected the tears of those who cried  
They reflected the prayers of those who mourned.  
“Come home”, they whispered. “You’ll be safe here.”  
So he left to join his siblings.  
He went back to where he belonged.

Is it selfish of me?  
Is it selfish to want him to have stayed?  
But, oh, the pain.  
Oh, the suffering.  
He had stayed, but at what cost?  
“Tell me I did well”, he wrote.  
“Send me off.”  
He was sent off.  
He was sent off with broken hearts  
A nation weeping for the loss of their brightest star.  
He left a reminder  
To treasure every day.  
To encourage the downtrodden.  
To be a better person in what we say and do.

So yes, yes I suppose it is selfish of me  
To hold on to a star, too good for us all.  
But all I have to do is to look up, up, up  
And realise-  
There are thousands of stars, both on earth and in the skies  
That there is still hope, a chance to treasure.

Rest in peace, Kim Jonghyun.  
May you find your happiness amongst the freedom of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Jonghyun was always a force to be reckoned with. He shone so brightly that people stared in awe. He inspired so many people, was a beacon of light for so many, that his passing startled and scared the masses. While sad and definitely a loss that I wish never happened, it opened up avenues for people to speak about their mental state and created so much awareness not just in South Korea, but around the world.
> 
> If you know someone who is sad, lonely or hurt, please do your best to reach out to them and let them know that you care. You'd be surprised how much a simple, unwavering presence can do. You don't have to know what exactly the other is going through, and you don't have to offer up solutions to all their questions, but you can lend them an ear.
> 
> If you ever feel like you're isolated, like you're drowning and don't know how to resurface, please remember that you are not alone. Talk to a trusted friend or family member, call a hotline, or you can email me at isabelleteo12@gmail.com. Please don't suffer alone.
> 
> Finally, if you are still reading this, take a moment of silence for Jonghyun. Celebrate him. Remember him. His legacy will carry on in us, as his fans. Kim Jonghyun, may you rest in peace.


End file.
